Hello
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Selamat Datang ke Dunia," / Sequel to 'Back' / Care for a review?


Hello

Sum: "Selamat Datang ke Dunia,"| Sequel to 'Back'

.

.

.

 ** _RING! RING!_**

Sekali, tidak diangkat.

 ** _RING! RING!_**

Dua kali, masih tidak diangkat

 ** _RING! RING!_**

Ketiga kalinya juga belum diangkat,

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas, kalau begitu ia harus mencari satu-satu, ia beranjak dari ruang tengahnya dan lari menuju garasi, ia sebetulnya lelah tetapi mau tak mau ia harus mengangkat kakinya dari rumah untuk mencari istrinya.

"Ya ampun, Manami.. kau dimana?"

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Hello © SakuraSFC**

 **Dedicated to;** **Mikazuki Ryuuko, Lluvia Pl** **uviophile and who want a sequel**

 **WARNING : Possible OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beneran gak apa-apa nih, Manami-chan?" Shiota Akari, istri dari Shiota Nagisa itu menatap cemas sahabatnya itu, hari ini adalah 2 minggunya lahiran Akane dan Ryousuke, sementara Manami sedang mengandung bayinya—usia mereka 5 bulan, Akari sebenarnya cemas sekali dengan keadaan Manami, namun gadis itu keras kepala dan tetap bersikeras ingin membantu.

Dari belakang, Asano Rio menepuk bahu Manami "Kalau nggak kuat, nggak usah dipaksakan, kasihan bayimu juga," kata Rio, ia mengambil setumpuk barang dari belakang, dia juga sudah melahirkan Kazuma 3 bulan lalu, kabarnya sekarang ia sedang mengandung lagi—2 orang.

Manami menggeleng "Aku kuat kok," katanya sambil mencoba membawa beberapa kardus.

"Eits eits, Manami-chan bawa ini saja, biar aku yang bawa kardusnya," Sugino Yukiko mengambil kardus dari tangan Manami, sebagai gantinya ia memberi setumpuk majalah bekas yang ringan "Bawa ke gudang ya!" kata Yukiko sebelum gadis itu pergi ke ruangan berikutnya.

Wanita bermanik violet itu mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian setengah-setengah berjalan ke gudang hanya untuk menemukan Terasaka Kirara yang sedang membawa beberapa senter bekas, ah, dia tampak menyeramkan ketika senter menyinari wajahnya,

"Kirara, sedang apa kau—oh, kau disini mungil, kau yakin tidak apa-apa masih membantu?" Terasaka Ryouma datang dengan anak mereka—Kyoya dan Aina.

Manami mengangguk sebelum menaruh majalah bekas ke gudang, Kirara kemudian menggendong Aina, Ryouma menepuk kepala Manami pelan "Jangan dipaksa, entar setan merahmu marah lho," kata Ryouma sebelum mengikuti Kirara ke ruang tamu, sementara yang diberi tahu menghela nafas, nggak enak.

"Akari-chan, Manami ada disini?"

Suara familiar itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri, duh, ketahuan 'kan, kalau gini cuman ada dua pilihan—kabur, atau pasrah.

Duh, nampaknya tubuhnya juga sedang tidak mendukung untuk kabur, dia pasrah saja deh, seenggaknya sudah bantu-bantu sedikit di rumah Akari, dia benar-benar nggak enak dengan sahabatnya itu, harusnya sih, dia bantu tapi masalahnya—dia sedang mengandung, dan dia takut dengan mode overprotektif suaminya itu,

"Manami!"

Tuh 'kan, dengar suaranya saja Manami sudah takut, bagaimana bertemu dengannya, harus siapin mental dulu—

"Berapa kali kubilang kamu nggak boleh keluar rumah!?"

Sepasang tangan memegang bahunya, memaksa wanita pecinta kimia itu menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya "Kamu itu.. keras kepala sekali, sih?! Cukup, ini terakhir kalinya, kutelepon Mama suruh jagain kamu dirumah!" kata Karma, sesaat sebelum ia menggendong istrinya.

Akari dan Nagisa melambaikan tangan dari jauh, setelah Manami pergi,

Jujur saja mereka cukup prihatin, bukan karena sikap Karma yang overprotektif, wajar kok, Nagisa juga gitu pas Akari ngandung Ryousuke dan Akane, tapi ini masalahnya, Karma jarang ada di rumah, Nagisa dan Tomohito juga bekerja, tetapi mereka tetap meluangkan waktu, malah kalau dihitung, lebih banyakan di rumah daripada tempat bekerja.

Tapi Karma sebaliknya.

Setelah memastikan dua orang bermarga Akabane itu menghilang dari pandangan, mereka masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

[ ]

"Hah? Fuyumi? Siapa?"

Hari ini Nyonya Akabane ada kunjungan ke rumah putra semata wayangnya itu, dia juga ingin melihat menantunya yang sedang hamil, tapi taunya, sikap Karma begitu—sungguh, sejahil apapun Nyonya Akabane, dia tetap tak tega melihat Manami.

"Itu lho, temanmu pas kuliah, dia mau datang ke sini katanya," kata Nyonya Akabane, Karma memijat kepalanya.

"Ya Sudah, Kapan?" tanya Karma.

"Katanya sih, besok, dia benar-benar butuh bantuanmu kata Ibunya sih," Karma mengangguk sebelum melihat ke arah tangga, Manami baru bangun tidur, dia kebingungan melihat Nyonya Akabane yang sedang duduk itu, ya, biasanya dia memang tidak memberitahu kalau mau datang.

"Manami sayang! Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Nyonya Akabane, ia memeluk hangat Manami.

"Baik, Ma," kata Manami sebelum memeluk balik.

Nyonya Akabane melihat menantunya itu sebelum tersenyum "Makin cantik aja, sehat sayang?" tanya Nyonya Akabane lagi, Manami mengangguk "Sedikit," kata Manami, wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum "Karma gimana? Ada di rumah?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya singgungan—menurut Karma sih, Ibunya tahu betul ia tak ada di rumah.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Manami singkat,

"Karma, bukannya Mama kasi tau kamu jagain Manami di rumah?" netra emasnya menatap lekat putranya itu, yang ditatap hanya senyum minta maaf "Ya, maaf Ma, aku sibuk," kata Karma, malah kena lempar buku telepon.

"Udah, besok Fuyumi mau kesini, kamu di rumah aja, suruh pegawai kamu aja gantiin, bentar nggak apa-apalah, sampai Manami lahiran," kata Nyonya Akabane, Karma meringis, tetapi mengangguk "Baiklah," katanya.

Manami agak bingung dengan perkataan ibunya, siapa Fuyumi?

"Dia temanku saat kuliah,"

OK, Karma bisa baca pikirannya, Manami mengangguk singkat sebelum merasa mual dan izin ke toilet, Nyonya Akabane memapahnya, sementara Karma masih diam di tempat.

 _...Fuyumi mantanku bukan 'ya?_

[ ]

 ** _TING! TONG!_**

"Ya, sebentar!"

 ** _TING! TONG!_**

"Iyaa, sebentar!"

 ** _TING! TONG! TING! TONG-_**

"Tunggu sebentar, saya cuman punya dua kaki,"

"Tambahin aja kalau gitu,"

Manami melamun melihat wanita di depannya, siapa coba? Gak sabaran, udah gitu sok pula, elus dada aja deh liat yang kayak gitu mah.

"Maaf, siapa ya?" tanya Manami

"Ini rumahnya Akabane Karma?" tanya perempuan itu, dijawab anggukan dari sang istri.

"Karmanya mana?" tanya perempuan itu lagi

"Dia baru selesai mandi-," tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Manami, wanita itu ngelengos masuk ke dalam rumahnya, serasa rumah sendiri aja, ya makin jengkel lah Manami, karena kesal ia membiarkan wanita itu duduk di ruang tamunya dan tidak menyuguhkan apapun.

"Hey, pembantu, mana minumku?"

 _Tunggu Sebentar, apa katanya?_

"Maaf, siapa yang kau panggil pembantu?" tanya Manami-uh, oh, ini nggak baik buat kesehatannya, dia nggak mau mencelakakan kandungannya cuman gara-gara wanita nggak bermoral di hadapannya, dia masih mecoba sabar.

"Siapa, siapa ya, kau lah!"

"Maaf ya, saya bukan pembantu!"

Wanita itu cukup kaget mendengar dia "Lah, terus kamu siapa!? Pencuri!? Pencuri ya!?" tanya wanita itu lagi, Manami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mbak, bisa lihat nggak, saya hamil? Ya saya istrinya Karma!" kata Manami.

"Haahhh?! Istrinya!? Nggak gak mungkin-,"

"Yak, cukup,"

Karma Akabane menengahi pertengkaran itu, ia memeluk Manami dari belakang, kemudian menyuruh keduanya diam, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Fuyumi, ini istriku Akabane Manami, Manami, ini temanku dulu, Fuyumi Yukisaka," kata Karma singkat.

"Istrimu? Karma, kau buta atau apa menikahi wanita seperti ini?"

"Sudah, kau kesini cuman untuk urusan pekerjaan 'kan? Jangan bawa-bawa hal lain, Manami, kau istirahat ya," kata Karma, mengecup kening istrinya, Manami mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi ke lantai atas, menyisakan Karma dan Fuyumi berdua.

"Cukup main-mainnya, aku sudah berkeluarga sekarang,"

[ O]

Fuyumi semakin lama semakin sering datang ke rumah mereka, tentu saja, Manami tidak suka.

Kalau bersama Fuyumi, rasanya Manami cuman jadi nyamuk diantara dua orang itu, ah sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti itu, dia pikir dia bisa aman hanya karena dia sekarang istri dari Karma, namun nyatanya tidak, ia harusnya sadar Karma populer, dikalangan yang muda maupun yang tua.

Manami tahu kok, Fuyumi itu modus deket-deket Karma, ok, mungkin Karma bisa nahan, tapi ya tetep aja gak suka, maksudnya, liat suami sendiri digoda wanita lain, siapa yang nggak sakit hati?

Suatu hari, Manami sudah nggak tahan, Fuyumi itu sudah berani pegang-pegang Karma, sementara dia manggil Karma daritadi dicuekin, jadi dia pergi.

Pergi, mungkin nggak akan kembali.

..

..

Karma baru saja membereskan dokumennya, Fuyumi juga sudah pulang, agak ngeri sebenarnya, sekarang, Karma ingat betul Fuyumi memang mantannya saat kuliah dulu, oke, Karma memang nembak Manami pas SMA, tapi setelah itu karena beberapa kejadian, Karma sempat pacaran dengannya, tentu saja dibelakang Manami.

Mengingat itu Karma jadi tidak enak, dia belum bilang pada Manami, tapi kalau bilang takutnya..

Takutnya apa?

Karma menggeleng kemudian berjalan ke lantai atas, daritadi Manami nggak kelihatan, mungkin tidur, begitu pikir Karma, tetapi begitu keatas, kasurnya tertata rapih, tak ada bekas orang tiduran disana, Karma yang mulai panik mencari ke kamar mandi, kali saja sedang bersih-bersih.

Tapi nihil,

Manami tidak ada dimanapun, ruang baca, laboratorium, ruang bermain, Karma panik setengah mati, ia menelepon Hpnya tapi ternyata tergeletak di laci kamarnya, lelaki itu semakin panik, ia sudah mencoba mencari-cari tempat dimana istrinya mungkin ditemukan, dia sudah menelepon Akari, Yukiko, Rio bahkan ke rumah Akabane, tetapi tetap tak ada hasil.

Yang ada, dia kena ceramah berkali-kali, mulai dari Akari, Rio, Ibunya, Hinata bahkan Megu, Karma tidak masalah diceramahi begitu, ini memang salahnya 'kok, daritadi sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, sementara istrinya dilupakan,

Gemerisik dari pintu depan membuat Karma menoleh, ada Nagisa, Tomohito, Gakushuu dan istri mereka, bersama dengan Ryunosuke, Yuuma, Hiroto dan Ryouma.

"Heh bangke, lu apain Manami?" tanya Ryouma,

"Kok, kamu bisa sampai nggak sadar dia hilang, Ma?!" tanya Yuuma

"Kupikir Akabane-obaasan menyuruhmu tinggal di rumah untuk menjaganya!?" tanya Gakushuu.

Karma menunduk "...Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.. ada temanku saat kuliah, dia yang memintaku membantunya, dari tadi aku sibuk dengan dia," kata Karma memijat kepalanya, Tomohito merantukkan kepalanya "Pasti cewek, ya?" tanya Hiroto, Karma mengangguk.

"Dasar kurang ajar, kau ini, istri lagi hamil malah sibuk dengan perempuan lain!" seru Nagisa, mencengkram kerah Karma, iris merkuri pria itu kosong, seperti sudah pasrah.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mencarinya," kata Karma

Satu tamparan keras diberikan Akari, Karma jatuh ke lantai karenanya, pipinya memerah, yang lain menatap perempuan itu kaget.

"Inilah salah satu sifat yang kubenci darimu Karma-kun! Jangan mudah menyerah! Kau suaminya 'kan!? Aku nggak ingat seorang Karma Akabane menyerah! Apalagi kalau soal Manami!" seru Akari, mendengar semua perbuatannya, hatinya terluka, begitu juga dengan para wanita yang lain, apalagi Manami yang mengalaminya?

"Sebrengsek apapun Ryouma, ia tak pernah menelantarkanku seperti itu," kata Kirara

"Gakushuu memang sibuk, tetapi ia selalu menyempatkan waktu liburnya buatku dan anakku! Tidak ada sekali libur yang terlewat olehnya!" kata Rio,

"Tomo-kun harus pulang malam karena latihannya, tetapi ia selalu usaha pulang lebih awal untuk bertemu denganku dan Mayumi," kata Yukiko,

"Hiroto itu... memang pemain wanita, namun ia sudah belajar dari kesalahannya," Hinata berucap,

"Yuuma selalu menyempatkan waktu buatku dan anak-anak, meskipun ia sibuk," kata Megu

"BAIKLAH! AKU MENGERTI APA YANG INGIN KALIAN KATAKAN! AKU MEMANG SEORANG LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK YANG SIBUK DENGAN WANITA LAIN SEMENTARA ISTRINYA HAMIL DAN DITERLANTARKAN! AKU AKAN COBA MENCARINYA! TETAPI DIMANA!? AKU HARUS MENCARI DI JEPANG YANG LUAS INI!?" tanya Karma frustasi,

Tamparan lain mendarat di pipi Karma, Rinka menatapnya benci "Dimana? Gunakan otakmu! Kau itu pintar Karma! Pikirkan satu tempat yang mungkin ia datangi!" seru Rinka.

Mendengar perkataannya, ingatan Karma mengingatnya.

"...Sepertinya aku tau dia dimana..,"

[ ]

Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat itu, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Tatanan bangku yang tak berubah, dan tulisan di papan tulis yang mulai menghilang, tempat dimana semua berawal, menyentuh beberapa meja, ada yang debunya menumpuk, setumpuk kertas berada dimeja barisan paling belakang, benda elektronik canggih masih berdiam di tempat itu,

Iseng-iseng, gadis beriris violet itu menyentuh layarnya.

SIII—

[Siapa yang.. ohh! Manami-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!]

"Ritsu, kau masih aktif?!" tanya Manami

[Iya, Master membiarkanku tetap berada di tempat ini, aku juga mengisi media lainnya!]

"Kau ini.. ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itona-kun?" tanya Manami

[Baik! Dia memberiku beberapa peralatan baru, dia mengambilnya dari sel Koro-sensei.. aku bisa menyentuhnya—bukan, aku bisa menyentuh semuanya sekarang!]

Jaring-jaring berkumpul menjadi satu, kemudian dihadapan Manami, menghadirkan sosok wanita bersurai ungu, dia tersenyum dengan headphone di kepalanya, Manami menatapnya tak percaya, menyentuh tangannya—benar-benar terasa seperti hidup!

[Itona bilang, ini lebih mudah daripada hologram, meski ia masih harus menyelaraskan suaraku dengan suara manusia pada umumnya]

"Ahh, Itona-kun hebat ya, kau beruntung sekali menjadi pacarnya lho, meski beberapa memandangnya aneh," kata Manami, Ritsu tertawa.

[Iya, omong-omong, Manami-chan kenapa kesini? Sendiri lagi? Biasanya bersama Karma-kun 'kan? Kudengar kau sedang hamil.. bulan ke-7 kan ya? Bukannya sudah harus bedrest?]

Alteri Tetap Otomatis itu melontarkan pertanyaan kepada wanita maniak kimia itu, sementara yang ditanya tersenyum "..Mau keguguran pun, kurasa Karma-kun tidak akan peduli," kata Manami, ia duduk di bangku, Ritsu mengikutinya.

[Itu.. memang kenapa? Jantungmu tidak dalam kondisi baik..]

Ritsu menatapnya prihatin.

[Kau boleh bercerita kepadaku Manami-chan]

Manami mengangguk, ia mulai menceritakan semuanya, hingga ia selesai, Ritsu menatapnya dengan mata tidak percaya.

[Karma-kun tidak mungkin menduakanmu! Aku yakin! Dia 'kan sangat mencintaimu!]

Ucapan Ritsu itu membuat Manami sedikit bahagia, memang sih, dia 'kan, alat canggih dengan kepintaran super, tapi tetap saja.

[..Omong-omong, bicara soal bayi, bagaimana kau mendaki gunung ini Manami-chan?]

"Aku mendaki sendiri,"

Mendadak, wajah gadis di depannya panik, kemudian buru-buru mengecek rahimnya

[Untung tidak apa-apa! Bayimu masih selamat, Manami-chan! Jangan nekat lagii!]

Manami mengangguk "Terima kasih, Ritsu, tapi aku masih ragu soal Karma-kun," kata Manami, pandangannya kembali menjadi sedih.

Ritsu kemudian mencari cari sesuatu dari file-nya, akhirnya ia menemukan satu rekaman, ia menyuruh Manami melihatnya, sesaat, wanita berkacamata itu bingung, tetapi langsung melihatnya, matanya melebar tak percaya—ini waktu itu, sewaktu mereka melihat Natsu-Matsuri dari atas Gedung E, hari dimana Karma melamarnya,

[Dalam rekaman ini, Karma-kun itu gugup sekali lho, cuman dia 'kan pintar menyembunyikannya, kalau dilihat malah, detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya,]

"Manami?"

[ O]

Karma mendaki cepat ke gunung itu, langkahnya diikuti Nagisa dan yang lainnya, tetapi mereka tertinggal jauh, Karma mencengkram bebatuan dengan kerasnya, jarinya luka-luka, tetapi ia tidak peduli, satu hal yang ada dipikirannya;

Manami, Manami, Manami!

Ia berlari menuju kelas E, kemudian membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"Manami?"

Wanitanya itu bersama seseorang—atau sesuatu? Karma mendekatinya, matanya melebar.

"Ritsu!?"

[Karma-kun!]

Pandangan Karma beralih dari gadis 'Kotak Moe' itu dan mendekati istrinya, sementara Manami takut-takut menatap Karma, lelaki bersurai merah itu langsung berlari kearah Manami kemudian memegang kedua bahunya.

"Sama siapa kesini!?" tanya Karma

"S-S-Sendiri," jawab Manami

"Benar?!" tanya Karma lagi

"S-Sungguh!" jawab Manami lagi,

"Dasar Bodoh!" seru Karma, ia memeluk Manami, sementara wanita berkacamata itu tidak bisa berkata apapun, Ritsu sedang iseng mengambil gambar mereka untuk diupload nantinya, sementara yang lainnya terdiam di ambang pintu.

"A-Aku..,"

"Maafkan aku,"

Manami—bukan, semuanya cukup kaget dengan perminta maafan Karma, pasalnya setau mereka Karma bukanlah orang yang suka meminta maaf, Karma mengeratkan lagi pelukannya hingga suara deham Nagisa menyadarkannya, Karma segera melihat kearah istrinya.

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Manami menggeleng, Karma menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah..,"

[Etto, aku minta maaf kalau mengganggu kalian tapi Manami-chan kurasa kau bisa pulang dengan lift yang disediakan]

"Eh? L-Lift?"

[Iya~ Gakushu-kun sudah menambahkan alat baru untuk Ibu Hamil atau Lansia tetapi tetap mau kesini, dia bilang itu untuk aternatif]

"..Ng, yea, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pulang," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk.

[ ]

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!_**

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif mohon periksa kembali-_

"Karma sialan!" Akari membanting telepon genggamnya ke meja disebelah Nagisa, suaminya juga masih mencoba menghubungi tuan dan nyonya Akabane dan Okuda, namun nihil hasilnya, tak ada satupun jawaban dari mereka, Rinka dan Ryunosuke sudah datang, pergi lagi untuk membeli minuman, meninggalkan dua orang bermarga Shiota itu terdiam di depan kamar bersalin.

 _[Hallo~ Akari-chan! Ini ada pesan dari Karma-kun~ Katanya kalau mau menelepon kirim pesan lewatku saja~ Silahkan]_

Oke—cowok itu menggunakan Ritsu sebagai alternatifnya, eh?

"HEY LELAKI SIALAN, ISTRIMU HENDAK MELAHIRKAN KAU DIMANAA!?"

Ritsu menutup telinganya setelah itu mengirimkan pesannya kepada Karma Akabane yang sekarang entah sedang dimana,

[MANAMI-CHAN HARI INI MELAHIRKAN?!] tanya Ritsu, Akari mengangguk "Dan Karma belum datang, astaga, kemana dia?" tanya Nagisa, ia sudah menanyai teman-teman dan relatif yang memiliki hubungan dengan Karma—Gakushuu, Gakuhou, Seijuuro, Mikoshiba dan lainnya, namun mereka tak melihatnya.

Suara derap kaki mendekat, begitu melihat, ada Karma memegang sebuket bunga besar.

"Karma! Syukurlah kau datang! Istrimu sebentar lagi melahirkan!"

"Kau darimana sajaa!?"

"Maaf-aku habis beli bunga,"

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, Suster Hinata dan Dokternya mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Manami sedang tiduran, disampingnya buntalan-buntalan kecil terlihat, Karma mendekat, menyuruh Nagisa memegang buket bunganya, kemudian menatap kedua Akabane mungil disamping Manami.

Mata keduanya terbuka, Manami tersenyum samar, Karma menangis terharu,

 _"_ _Selamat Datang ke Dunia, Akabane mungilku,"_

 **-FIN-**

 **Lama? Iya emang, Sakura mau UKK :'**

 **Care for A Review? Please?**

 **SFC OUT~~**


End file.
